heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Zero Year
"Zero Year" is a year long comic book crossover event published by DC Comics that began in June 2013. The series is written by Scott Snyder and James Tynion IV with artwork by Greg Capullo, Danny Miki, and Rafael Albuquerque. The story is intended to redefine Batman s origin in The New 52 and is not a retelling of other origin tales such as "Batman: Year One" but is rather a fresh take on the Dark Knight's background. The story does, however, incorporate several elements from "Batman: Year One", such as Bruce Wayne's multi-year absence and his first attempts at vigilantism. Initially conceptualized as a Batman storyline, it was announced that in November 2013, various titles would tie in directly to the "Zero Year" story line. Writers of various titles in The New 52 were given the option of writing a tie-in to the storyline, which would include their connections to Gotham City and first encounter with Batman. Snyder announced in December 2013 that issue 28 would no longer be a part of the event, as he had written a lot of material that felt "too cramped" and extending the issue at this point would not give Capullo ample time to properly draw the new scenes. Thus, the original story from issue 28 was moved to issue 29, with issue 28 becoming a preview issue to the future storyline in Batman and the weekly, Batman Eternal. Issue 28 was written by Snyder and Tynion, with Dustin Nguyen and Derek Fridolfs providing the artwork. Synopsis "Secret City" 6 years earlier with a Gotham city destroyed and flooded with Batman believing to be dead. The first arc of the event was titled 'Secret City' 5 months earlier and involved Bruce Wayne's return to Gotham City, starting with him disguised and succeeding to thwart Red Hood One, but failing to understand his own limitations. Bruce constantly disagrees with Alfred on how to fight the new organized and costumed villainy in Gotham City. Meeting with his maternal uncle, Philip Kane, Bruce refuses to reverse his legal death and help run Wayne Enterprises. In a flashback Bruce's father shows him a black orb, used for showing a three dimensional map from inside a building. Edward Nygma, Philip's strategist, tries to get Philip to arrange Bruce's murder, in order to gain public sympathy and avoid a power struggle. After Philip refuses, Edward hires the Red Hood Gang to murder Bruce. Going under disguise again, Bruce rescues Oswald Cobblepot from Red Hood One and takes a sample of the gang leader's blood, but fails to find who it belongs to. After Bruce has an argument with Alfred, the latter leaves and Bruce meets with Philip, who against Bruce's will, debuts him to the public. After Bruce retreats from the media, he meets with Edward Nygma but then retreats to his brownstone, where he is attacked by the Red Hood Gang. Bruce is severely beaten with Red Hood One revealing that Bruce's parents death changed him too. Bruce then retreats to Wayne Manor, and is then treated by Alfred. Bruce uses his fathers camera orb revealing the cave of bats Bruce fell into as a child. Bruce finds his destiny as the orb falls and breaks. "Dark City" The second arc was titled 'Dark City', and was about Bruce's first months as Batman. It begins with Bruce, as Batman, stopping another Red Hood robbery, and soon after Bruce learns of Red Hood One's plan. Bruce reveals that the Red Hoods are in Ace Chemicals to the media, so the Red Hood gang tries to kill him. Bruce goes into Ace Chemicals as Batman, and begins fighting the gang. Philip, who was blackmailed into joining the gang, tries to shoot Red Hood One but misses. Red Hood One shoots and kills him. Sergeant Jim Gordon raids Ace Chemicals with SWAT officers try to arrest Batman and Red Hood One, but the building catches on fire. Red Hood One tries to escape on a helicopter, but Batman pulls him back into the building. Batman tries to capture Red Hood One but not before he jumps into a vat of chemicals below. Bruce and Alfred later are studying data from the gang when the Riddler puts out the power in Gotham, challenging Batman to turn it on. Soon, the police find a body with its bones twisted and grown out of its skin. Batman finds out a scientist working with Lucius Fox had created a program that had similar effects to the victim. Bruce goes to visit Fox, but Fox stabs Bruce with the toxin, stating that the program was also his, and that Doctor Death is coming. Bruce wakes to seeing Fox being attacked by Dr. Death. Bruce stops him with the help of Gordon but not before Death puts Bruce in the hospital. Bruce is confronted by Gordon at the hospital but Bruce feels he can not trust him. Bruce as Batman searches for the next victims of Dr. Death, but is too late as Death had already reached them. The police corner Batman and assume he killed the victims, they then fire at Batman. Batman looks for cover but gets violently injured. He escapes into a river with Gordon helping him onto his boat. Gordon then tells Batman that he needs Batman to help him. Gordon says Bruce Wayne's meeting with him at the hospital has reminded Gordon of how corrupt the city is. When Gordon first came to Gotham, he is partnered with Dan Corrigan who gives Gordon his trench coat. He then arrests a young Bruce who was skipping school to go see The Mark of Zorro. Later, Gordon finds a fight club owned by the police and Corrigan that uses dogs. Corrigan lets the dogs loose on Gordon injuring him. Gordon threatens to go to the press but Corrigan reminds Gordon of his son and daughters life. Batman jumps out of the boat as Gordon finishes talking to Batman, and goes to the Batcave. There, Alfred asks Bruce why Bruce doesn't trust him. Alfred says that being the Batman is so that all the city can all see that no one saved his parents that night. Alfred pleads with Bruce to let them help. Bruce says that he can help by being at the computer. He then goes to Gotham's catacombs, a popular tourist attraction. Batman knows that is where Dr. Death has been hiding, and that he is working for Riddler, who then begins to flood the catacombs. A flashback shows Bruce's parents with him at the Police station picking him up. after apologizing Bruce and the Wayne family go to watch a movie. Batman awakens after being trapped down in the catacombs. Gordon and the rest of the Police Department help civilians to safety as a huge rainstorm ensues. Batman uses his Bat blimp to stop the Riddler's air ship and bomb. Batman tells Gordon to not let GCPD turn Gotham's power back on as that is what Riddler wants. Gordon tells Corrigan to not turn it on but does not listen to him. Batman arrives at his airship and is going to use a jammer device to stop the bomb. Batman's blimp blows up but not before he jumps on to the airship. but awaiting there for him is Doctor Death. Gordon arrives at Wayne tower only to find Riddler there but falls into one of his traps. Doctor Death and Batman fight briefly but drops the jammer off the airship. Batman then gets the upper hand of Death. Batman looks for a way to stop the bomb but only to be told that it was his fault for the death of Doctor Death's son. Batman sets off a bomb destroying the inside of the airship. Doctor Death explains to Batman that Bruce did the right thing running away from Gotham, Death then dies from a shrapnel piecing him. The police then turn the power back on but only to find out Riddler has control of everything. Batman destroys the airship but fails to stop Riddler's plan. Gotham's walls blows up allowing a flood to overcome Gotham. "Savage City" Titles * Batman #21-27, 29-33 Tie-ins * Action Comics #25 * Batgirl #25 * Batman Annual #2 * Batwing #25 * Batwoman #25 * Birds of Prey #25 * Catwoman #25 * Detective Comics #25 * The Flash #25 * Green Arrow #25 * Green Lantern Corps #25 * Nightwing #25 * Red Hood and the Outlaws #25 References